


Enough

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September was Dramione month over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>!</p><p>First challenge:</p><p>
  <i>Drabbles must be between 400-450 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your drabble must be inspired by the phrase, "You could never understand the demons that I faced."</i>
</p><p>My drabble was runner-up for this week!</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00009c73/">
    <img/></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione climbed the rickety tower, stepping carefully amidst the rubble and debris that littered the stairs. Sections of the outer walls were gone completely, and she placed protective wards against each opening as she went, shielding the stonework from further erosion as well as preventing anyone from falling. She worked silently and efficiently, even as she continued to grieve for her fallen comrades and from the sheer destruction the Final Battle had wrought. She reached the top and stopped short, staring in surprise at the figure of Draco Malfoy, sitting at the edge of the crumbled balcony, legs dangling.

“Malfoy!” she exclaimed, trying not to startle him. “What – what are you doing?”

Draco did not turn; a slight quivering of his shoulders and a soft sigh were the only indications that he was aware of her presence.

“Malfoy?” Hermione asked, inching closer.

“Granger,” Draco sighed. “Just leave me alone.”

“Malfoy… Draco,” Hermione whispered softly. “Move back from the edge.”

“Why?” he asked with a sneer. “What do you care?”

Hermione held her hands up in a placating gesture. “Easy… let’s just talk, alright?”

Draco snorted. “What do we have to talk about?”

“Why you’re staring down this tower like you’re going to jump, for one,” Hermione said mildly, easing down to sit on the floor not far behind him. She was just over an arm’s reach away, far enough back that she could not see over the edge.

Draco did not answer that, instead returning his gaze to the horizon. He shifted slightly further onto the edge. Hermione, biting her lip and trying not to look, scooted further forward herself, closing the distance between them.

“Draco, please. It can’t be that bad,” Hermione pleaded.

Draco turned his head to look at her, and she was stunned to see the tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy.

“What do _you_ know, Granger? _The Golden Trio._ You could never understand what it was like, living under the Dark Lord.” His voice cracked as he spoke, his tone full of despair.

“You think not? The things I saw, things I _did_ …” Hermione trailed off, eyes closing to ward off the images that haunted her. She took a deep breath, then met his gaze steadily as she continued, “I may not understand your pain. But by the same token, you could never understand the demons that I faced.”

She blinked back tears as she held her hand out to him.

“There’s already been too much death, Draco,” she murmured quietly. “We made it through. For now, let that be enough.”

Draco stared at her, indecision warring in his eyes. Finally, he accepted her outstretched hand, nodding as he replied:

“Enough.”


End file.
